O Vestido de Noiva
by Fanfics Request
Summary: [By Jade Weasley Potter] Tudo estava pronto para o casamento de Gina até que... um pequeno acidente acontece. Agora Gina terá que dar um jeito antes do casamento. Não vai ser fácil.


**Título: **O Vestido de Noiva**  
**

**Pedida por: **Nani Potter**  
**

**Escrita por: **Jade Weasley Potter**  
**

**Betada por: Betynha G. Weasley  
**

**POV: **Gina e Harry (mais Harry que Gina)**  
**

**Shipper: **Harry e Gina**  
**

**Gênero: **Comédia romântica 

**Censura: **10/PG/GV**  
**

**Teaser: **(leia a sinopse) 

**Capa:**

**Data do Pedido: **25/06/2007 

**Data da Postagem: **(estou mandando para aprovação em: 09/10/2007)

O Vestido de Noiva

**Sinopse:** Tudo estava pronto para o casamento de Gina até que... um pequeno acidente acontece. Agora Gina terá que dar um jeito antes do casamento. Não vai ser fácil.

Capítulo Único 

- POSSO SABER O QUÊ SIGNIFICA ISSO???

As pessoas que passavam no Beco Diagonal pararam quando ouviram o grito histérico que vinha da loja de roupas da Madame Malkin. Alguns colaram as caras no vidro da loja para saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Srta. Weasley, me perdoe. Foi um acidente e... – Shirley Meyer, a ajudante de Madame Malkin estava com o rosto pegando fogo. Se pudesse sumiria dali.

- Um acidente? – Gina disse com desdém. – ISSO É UMA CATÁSTROFE!!! COMO É QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU USE ESSE TRAPO NO MEU CASAMENTO?? ME RESPONDA!!! – Gina tinha vontade de esfregar o que sobrou de seu vestido de noiva na cara da moça, tamanho era seu nervosismo.

Shirley lançou um olhar furtivo à Madame Malkin pedindo ajuda, mas a senhora permanecia calada de braços cruzados como se tivesse concordando com as palavras de Gina. Bendita hora que resolvera lavar o vestido! Bendita hora que não acertou a quantidade de sabão!

"_Mas ninguém te mandou derramar sorvete no vestido, né, sua tonta? Agora, toma" _aquelas palavras martelavam na cabeça da jovem e agora ela sentia o peso delas.

- Srta. Weasley... – Madame Malkin descruzou os braços. – Nós sentimos muito mesmo. E não tiro sua razão. Shirley vai ser punida por isso. Ouviu? Será descontado no seu salário! – Shirley arregalou os olhos. – Nós teremos o prazer de fazer um novo vestido e...

- Um novo vestido? Sinto muito, mas não há tempo para um novo vestido. Meu casamento é amanhã à noite e não creio que dará tempo de fazer um vestido até lá...

- É... infelizmente não dá e... – agora era Madame Malkin que estava mais envergonhada que nunca.

- Tudo bem! Eu compreendo. – Gina ainda estava vermelha. – Eu tenho que ir... _"Procurar um novo vestido."_ Com licença!

Gina saiu da loja espumando e lançou um olhar mortífero às pessoas que estavam espiando pela janela, que a olharam assustadas e se dispersaram.

Hermione chegou na casa de Gina cinco minutos depois do chamado da ruiva. Pelo jeito que ela a havia chamado parecia ser muito, mas muito importante.

- Gina! O que foi??

- O que foi?? Uma tragédia, Hermione! Uma tragédia!! – a ruiva andava pra lá e pra cá, puxando os cabelos, seu rosto vermelho como um pimentão! – O meu vestido! O meu vestido!

- Calma Gina – Hermione tentava apaziguar a situação. – Me fala, o que houve com o seu vestido?

Gina largou os braços sobre ao lado do corpo, seu rosto estava derrotado.

- Ele foi... Praticamente... Destruído... Arruinado... Faltando vinte e quatro horas para o meu casamento... – ela fez os números com as mãos. – E meu vestido... Simplesmente... Destruído... É ou não é para perder a cabeça?

- Como isso foi acontecer? – agora Hermione estava realmente surpresa. Então, Gina contou toda história para ela, a morena franziu o cenho, arregalou os olhos e, por fim, usava uma expressão de puro choque.

- Merlin! – sentou-se no sofá.

- Eu que tenho que dizer: Merlin! – Gina sentou-se ao lado da amiga. – E agora, Mione? Como eu vou arranjar um vestido em menos de vinte quatro horas?

- Bem, eu... Sugeriria a você... Vir comigo a Londres e...

- Não! Se os bruxos não conseguem não serão os trouxas que farão milagres!

- Mas, Gina, eles podem te ajudar. Eles têm vestidos prontos. Um mais lindo que o outro e... – foi interrompida por um gesto de Gina.

- Vestidos prontos? Com certeza, para pouparem o tempo deles! Não, nem pensar! De jeito nenhum! 

A morena bufou derrotada.

- Tá, então o que vai fazer? Você tem menos de vinte e quatros para arranjar um vestido!

Antes que Gina pudesse responder, alguém abriu a porta e entrou. Era a Sra. Weasley.

- Gina, se você quiser, eu te empresto meu antigo vestido de noiva.

Gina encarou a mãe e desviou o olhar para Hermione. Não sabia o que dizer para a mãe. Primeiro, a mãe era alguns números maior que a filha e segundo, o vestido precisaria de alguns reparos, mas não daria tempo de fazê-los.

Gina levantou-se e abraçou a mãe.

- Agradeço a sua oferta, mãezinha, mas a senhora sabe que o vestido não vai caber e terá que ser feito alguns ajustes – sentiu-se culpada ao olhar para a mãe. – Nada contra, mãe. Entenda, seria uma honra poder usar o seu vestido, mas a senhora sabe que não vai ser possível – estava falando a verdade e Molly percebeu isso.

- Eu sei filha. Me desculpa. Mas você pode pedir emprestado da Alicia, da Angelina ou da Fleur – Gina fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome da última.

- O vestido da Fleur não combina muito comigo. – Gina bufou.

- Certo. E que tal para as esposas dos gêmeos? Um tem que combinar! – Gina estava desanimada.

- Vou pensar. Prometo! – deu um beijo no rosto da mãe. Hermione girou os olhos. Pelo que conhecia da ruiva, sabia que ela não aceitaria nem o vestido de Alicia e nem o de Angelina.

Gina virou as lojas de roupa do mundo bruxo de cabeça para baixo procurando um vestido e nada. Ninguém era capaz de fazer um vestido em menos de vinte e quatro horas, era verdade. Estava desesperada. Estava fugindo de Harry, não queria contar a ele que não tinha mais vestido de noiva e nem adiar o casamento. Estava noiva há quase seis meses e fora um milagre realizar a festa de noivado porque tanto ela quanto Harry viajavam o tempo inteiro em missão a serviço do ministério.

Harry também estava uma pilha de nervos. Se casaria no dia seguinte, e Gina parecia estar fugindo dele. Tentou falar várias vezes com ela naquele dia, mas a moça sempre arranjava uma desculpa. Estranhou o comportamento da noiva, mas pensou que ela estava apenas com "estresse pré-casório" então resolveu deixar pra lá. Mas já era 11 horas da noite e Gina não dera sinal de vida. Praticamente, não viu a ruiva o dia todo, desde que ela fora no beco diagonal experimentar o vestido. Depois disso, a ruiva parecia ter evaporado.

Foi na Toca para ver se estava tudo bem. A Sra. Weasley (a pedido de Gina) disse que a moça estava apenas ocupada com os preparativos do casamento e Harry voltou para casa, esperando notícias da ruiva. Nada.

O apartamento em que ele morava estava para alugar, já que o moreno se mudaria para outro maior em Londres com a esposa. Havia caixas com coisas que Harry levaria (material do Ministério). Resolveu terminar o serviço esperando algum sinal da ruiva. Nada.

Ouviu um barulho de alguém aparatando. Foi à sala para ver quem era e viu Rony.

- A Gina está na Toca? – Rony balançou a cabeça.

- Não vejo a Gina desde que ela foi ao beco diagonal.

- Eu também não... será que ela foi seqüestrada?

- Não, Harry, Se tivesse sido, acha que minha família não estaria desesperada? Não. Alguma coisa está acontecendo. Minha mãe também não quis me dar detalhes. Disse apenas que Gina estava ocupada com o casamento.

Harry sentou-se no sofá.

- E tem mais... – Rony prosseguiu. – Hermione também sumiu.

- Ai, meu Deus. Onde será que essas duas estão? – Harry perguntou agoniado.

- Sei lá. Eu realmente... Não sei.

- Ok. Será que você... er... Não podia... Quebrar esse galho para mim? Olha, eu vou me casar amanhã e a pessoa desse vestido, vai se casar daqui a dois meses.

- Sinto muito. Essa pessoa pagou adiantado. Ela está em lua-de-mel com o noivo e quando chegar, vai vir direto para cá experimentar o vestido.

- Lua-de-mel? Ótimo, então ela se casou e não vai precisar mais do vestido. – Gina avançou direto ao tomara-que-caia rendado e rodado, mas Hermione a segurou.

- Gina!! Você não ouviu o que a Sra. Mackenzie disse?

- Que eles se casaram e que a moça, que deve ser feia, horrível e quadrada. Gorda até não poder mais. – Margareth fez uma careta e o segurança deu uma risada. – Não precisa do vestido. Então, é meu. – avançou novamente e o segurança avançou um passo.

- Gina!! Esse vestido está à venda. – Hermione afastou Gina o mais longe possível do manequim que ostentava o vestido.

Gina sentou-se na cadeira.

- Eu quero aquele vestido. Deixa eu experimentar, por favor, por favor!

- Desculpa, vocês vão ter que sair. – a gerente apontou a porta. - Sinto muito.

- Tá... vocês venceram... – Gina levantou-se. – Ahhh... – e antes que Gina pudesse agarrar o vestido o segurança a levou para fora a força. – Me larga, seu brutamontes! Insensíveis! Tomara que a senhora morra seca, senhora Mackenzie! Se eu tivesse com a minha varinha aqui!!! – a mulher a olhou com reprovação. "Louca".

- Gina!! Você ficou maluca?? – Hermione a repreendeu enquanto se afastavam sob os olhares dos transeuntes. – Se alguém houve você falar de varinha...

- Hermione, eu estou desesperada!! Andamos em todas as lojas trouxas e bruxas e nada! Nada de vestido de noiva! – Gina havia aceitado o conselho da cunhada de verificar as lojas trouxas depois das idas às lojas bruxas. Saíram da última loja de vestido, a mais cara do shopping.

- Gina, o único jeito vai ser adiar o casamento...

- Não!! Harry irá para a França em missão do Ministério na próxima semana. Se eu adiar, será para daqui a um mês e eu já esperei demais!!

Gina sentou-se num banco, totalmente exausta. Já era quase meia-noite, o shopping estava fechando.

- Sabe Weasley, eu cheguei até a rir com o seu desespero. Eu não deveria fazer isso, mas antes me diga: você pode pagar? – as duas olharam assustadas e viram a figura de Pansy Parkinson a sua frente.

Dia do casamento 

A Toca estava em Guerra. Já não bastava o atraso com os preparativos do casamento, uma coruja havia piorado as coisas. Gina escrevera dizendo que havia imprevistos com os últimos preparativos. A Sra. Weasley temia que a filha não tivesse arranjado um vestido, mas viu o verso final: _Tudo ok, mãe! Não se preocupe._ Gina havia arranjado um vestido. Não sabia como, mas tinha.

- Que ótimo! Vou me casar em poucas horas e nenhum sinal da noiva. – Harry estava no apartamento onde morariam depois da lua-de-mel. A coruja de Gina o havia deixado um pouco preocupado.

- Mamãe disse que ela vai estar no casamento. Pode ter certeza. Ela não vai fugir. Ela vai casar nem que lancemos uma Maldição Imperdoável.

- Ok... – Harry estava agoniado. E repetia para si: "Onde você está, Gina?"

- Mais alguns ajustes aqui. Levante os braços, Weasley. – Pansy pediu a uma Gina agoniada. Uma enorme garrafa térmica com café agora estava vazia. Muitas discussões, acertos e ajustes pela madrugada. O vestido estava quase pronto.

Gina tivera apenas que comprar o tecido e os enfeites, mas o vestido sairia caro, principalmente vindo da estilista. A última pessoa que pediria alguma coisa estava fazendo seu vestido, como ela queria.

Eram nove horas da manhã e o sono tentava dominar Gina, mas Pansy tomara poção anti-sono para executar a tarefa madrugada adentro, enquanto Hermione ressonava no sofá.

- Está ótimo. Que tal? – Gina olhou no espelho e se surpreendeu: o vestido estava do jeito que queria, mas ainda nu. Ficou impressionada com o talento da ex-sonserina.

- Ficou ótimo, Parkinson... Pansy.

- Certo. Agora tire. Vamos colocar os adornos. – Gina fez careta.

- Vai demorar muito? Eu vou me casar daqui há... três horas... quatro...

- Quer algo decente? – Gina afirmou. - Então, vai demorar. Tire-o!

- Porque não está trabalhando nas lojas Madame Malkin? Aposto que faria sucesso com seus vestidos. – apontou para a coleção de vestidos de cores variadas que preenchiam os cabides na sala.

- Simples, eu penso grande, Weasley. Quero montar minha própria loja e a grana do seu vestido e mais uma parte para o meu objetivo. Minha mãe trabalhava com Madame Malkin, mas decidiu costurar por conta própria e eu também não quero depender de esmola de ninguém. – Gina bufou da presunção da moça. Realmente, sonserino pensava grande. _"Antes estilista do que Comensal."_

Na capela St. Pauls, a poucos quilômetros da vila Ottery St. Catchpole, os convidados começaram aparatar ou chegar por Chave de Portal. Era uma capelinha modesta, mas que comportava duzentas pessoas. Foi o lugar onde Artur e Molly se casaram e Gina faria questão de se casar lá, ao contrário dos irmãos, que se casaram no jardim da Toca.

Na Toca , mais precisamente no quarto de Rony, Harry estava uma pilha. Quase sufocara na gravata borboleta se não fosse por Rony. Ele vestia um terno preto de linho, com um lenço no bolso dianteiro do paletó. Um feitiço arrumava seus cabelos para trás cobertos de gel.

- Nada ainda? – Rony entrou no quarto com o paletó nos braços.

- Os pais da Mione também estão preocupados. Disseram que a filha... hã... ligou... dizendo que chegaria na hora do casamento.

- Noiva em fuga!!! – Rony riu. Harry terminou de se arrumar e foi para a igreja ainda receoso. _Onde está Gina?_

- Não vai dar tempo, não vai dar tempo! – Gina e Hermione aparataram em seu quarto no exato momento que sua mãe entrou no quarto. – Ai, meu deus, faltam 10 minutos! – como um flash, Gina pegou uma toalha e se trancou no banheiro. – Mãe, pegue meu sapato e o véu e coloque em cima da cama! Hermione, será que você não se importa...

- Imagine, Gina. Pode ir. – Hermione pegou suas roupas e aparatou para sua casa para tomar um banho e se arrumar.

- Calma Harry! Você vai ter um treco desse jeito! – o moreno torcia as mãos nervosamente.

- Um treco?? Não, Rony! Eu vou ter um colapso!! – Gina já estava dez minutos atrasada.

Uma Hermione apressada correu pela igreja e se postou ao lado do marido.

- Desculpem o atraso...

- Onde vocês estavam? E cadê a Gina? – Harry perguntou num sussurro nervoso.

- Ela já vem... – Hermione recuperou o fôlego.

- Vai ver se ela vem vindo, Rony. – pediu Harry. Os convidados olhavam insistentemente para a porta esperando a entrada da ruiva. Rony foi para fora e esperou Gina chegar.

- Calma, Gina! Calma! – Molly tentava acalmar a filha enquanto saia do beco onde aparataram para ir à igreja. Tentou ajeitar o véu na cabeça de Gina. A garota calçava apenas um sapato e segurava o outro na mão. Estava descabelada, não tivera tempo para maquiagem.

- Calma? Era para eu ter me casado há... vinte minutos. Olha meu estado!

- A Luna vai dar um jeito nisso. Mas vai precisar de alguns minutos.

- Mais??

- Prefere se casar assim?? – Gina bufou. _"Merlin me ajude"._

Rony arregalou os olhos ao ver Gina correndo com sua mãe ao seu encalço, o véu torto e um pé sem sapato. Molly segurava o buquê.

- Gina?? Onde você est... – a ruiva segurou o irmão.

- Preciso de cinco minutos pra maquiagem, segura o Harry! Mãe, chame a Luna pelos fundos! Não deixe ninguém suspeitar de nada! – Gina e a mãe desapareceram pela porta dos fundos.

Rony olhou a cena estupefato. Molly puxou Artur, que saiu para ver o que estava acontecendo. Rony entrou na igreja e se postou ao lado de Hermione. Cinco minutos.

_Dez minutos depois..._

O cabelo de Harry voltara ao normal. Hermione teve que dar uma poção-calmante para o amigo. Os convidados já estavam impacientes. Artur e Luna sumiram.

No momento que a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, Hermione enfeitiçou os cabelos do amigo e uma Gina sorridente adentrou a igreja com o pai.

Uma onda de alívio percorreu Harry. Por um momentinho, ele pensou que a ruiva desistira, mas descartou a hipótese. Só queria tirar uma dúvida.

Os convidados levantaram e sorriram para a ruiva que passava. Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca e a adrenalina pela aventura que tivera estava abaixando aos poucos. Faltava mais um pouquinho...

Harry sorriu aliviado e feliz. Apertou a mão de Artur e conduziu Gina até o altar.

- Onde você estava? – cochichou enquanto os convidados voltavam a se sentar. – Você sumiu desde ontem. Achei que tivesse fugido.

Gina olha para ele despreocupada e responde.

- Tive uns probleminhas com o vestido. – Harry arregalou os olhos. _"Probleminhas?"_ E antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, o padre começou a cerimônia.

Ninguém reparou uma pessoa morena entrar e ficar no fundo da igreja. Uma pessoa que Gina sempre seria grata por ter salvado seu casamento.

The End N/A: Essa é a fic que a Nani pediu. Desculpa a demora, tá? Espero que gostem. Qualquer coisa, crítica, sugestão, me avisem, ok? Bjos da Juh. 


End file.
